


观后感

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, NP?, OOC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: H4版美杜莎的温柔观后感
Relationships: Hong Peiyun/Sun Zhenni, Jiang Shan/Sun Zhenni, Yuan Yiqi/Sun Zhenni
Kudos: 30





	观后感

前排提示，4P预警，慎看

“哎，姜杉你带的什么破路啊，我们都在这破林子里转了半天了。”

“哎呀这地图就是这么画的啊，应该快到了吧，喂袁一琦你踩着老子脚了。”

拨开眼前的密林，一座阴森的古堡展现在三人面前。

三人很快熄了声，打量着这传说中的古堡。

“你说里面会不会真的有什么美杜莎啊？”袁一琦走上前去仔细看了看挂在门上但已经锈掉的锁，心想着要不要扯掉。

“小屁孩你不会怕了吧，还什么美杜莎，你要笑死我。”老大洪珮雲拍了拍袁一琦的肩膀，眼里带着挪吁。然后又补充了一句，“不过这么大个没发现的古堡，古董应该不少，咱三要发财了。”

“操你骂谁是小屁孩呢，要不要掏出来比比谁大啊？”

“好了好了别说了，我们快进去看看吧。”姜杉制止了两人，她可不想看两个傻子在这比X大呢。

说着轻轻推了一下门，门上的索应声而掉，古老的木门发出咯吱咯吱的刺耳声，慢慢打开了。

突然被一片黑暗吞没，袁一琦定了定神，发现自己已经身处古堡中，而身边的两人已经不见了踪影。

小孩心头慌了一下，然后又慢慢平静了下来，她还是相信那两个人的身手的，不过这个地方倒是处处透露着古怪...

袁一琦站在原地，像是一只蛰伏的豹子，一动不动，准备随时给敌人致命一击。这古堡处处透露着古怪，外表看起来无比阴森，内部确实意外的富丽堂皇，头顶的水晶灯散发着光亮，袁一琦在脑子里想，这玩意儿拿出去得值多少钱...

不过...尽管室内一片明亮，却处处透露着诡异，她站在大堂中央，两边是两排长桌，桌子上还摆放着各式各样的食物、酒水，似乎正在举办着宴会，可是只有她一个人参加。尽头是一把华丽的椅子，袁一琦眯了眯眼，这椅子跟她曾经在皇宫里见到的椅子好像，可那是女皇坐的。椅背上的软纱印着繁复神秘的图案，金边镶嵌的座椅竟具有别样的吸引力。

呃...坐一下应该没事吧？虽然姜杉说古迹里的东西不能乱动，但好奇心驱使着袁一琦靠近了它，确定了周围的确没有危险后，袁一琦试探着伸出手，想确定那到底是不是真的金子。  
“草，这么大一块挖下来得值多少钱啊！”

视线顺着金边落到了布纹上，袁一琦觉得很眼熟，“这怎么跟女皇那把椅子上的图案...？”她突然想到了那些传说，手不自觉地有些颤抖，“我去，这不会就是另外一把吧？”感觉自己被五百万砸中了...

反复确认了以后，袁一琦的好奇心更重了，她一屁股坐在椅子上，感叹果然有钱人就是爽，连椅子都软的不像话。

“嗒、嗒、嗒...”高跟鞋敲击地板的声音无比清脆，袁一琦不动声色的看着来人，玫瑰花香的信息素窜入她的鼻中，眉毛轻挑，这怎么有个Omega？

好像，还有点好看？来人一身红衣，身材小巧却凹凸有致，精致的小脸上挂着若有若无的微笑，一双媚眼中是翻滚的浪潮。

等等，袁一琦觉得自己可能是看错了？她觉得自己像是被定在了椅子上一般，只能眼睁睁看着那女人走近她，然后直接坐在了她腿上，那双白花花的大腿晃花了她的眼，突然脸上一凉，一只手抚上了她的脸庞，袁一琦低头去看，嘴上却突然触碰到一片柔软。

那唇软的不可思议，袁一琦觉得自己呼吸都停止了...

试探着伸出张嘴，却被Omega趁虚而入...

好软好甜...

袁一琦呆愣着，任由那入侵者在她口中“闲逛”，挑起她不知所措的小舌，与之缠绵在一起。

“唔嗯…”鼻息逐渐加重，Omega的信息素直直窜入脑中，袁一琦只觉得浑身都血液都翻涌了起来，每一个细胞都仿佛受到了强烈的刺激，让她觉得浑身都在发烫。

“你…哈…？”袁一琦一个哆嗦，Omega不知道什么时候把手探进了她的裤子一把抓住了还垂着头的小拐拐。

“要我帮忙吗？”

“什？…啊！”裤子被扒下，那张性感的红唇就这么吻上了开始兴奋的小拐拐，鲜红的唇印留在了柱身上，看起来无比色气。小手上下撸动起来，Omega张嘴把冠头含了进去，小舌卷走了其分泌出的粘液，牙齿轻轻厮磨…

“哈…好…好舒服…”  
这么好看的Omega蹲在身下为自己口交，袁一琦觉得这感觉美好的不真实…

“想要吗？”Omega吐出已经完全硬了的肉棒，起身坐在了袁一琦身上，不断用下身去摩擦大家伙 。袁一琦的呼吸俞加急促，她忍不住催促到，“快…我…我不行了…”

“真是个好小孩～”Omega温柔地捧住袁一琦的脸，再度送上热吻，对着那挺立的肉棒缓缓地坐了下去。

“唔嗯…”欢愉的声音全被吞进另一个人喉中，袁一琦只觉得自己像是畅游在云端…

殊不知一只手已经慢慢地摸上了她的脖颈....

——————

姜杉面无表情地看着眼前的女人，尽管她是Omega，但出现在这种地方她也不得不谨慎，不过，不知道那两个家伙怎么了？她有些头疼，觉得她们三可能是掉入了什么陷阱...

“怎么，在想谁？有我还不够吗？”眼前的女人突然开口，语气中却是说不尽的诱惑。这可真是个危险的娇花啊...姜杉咽了咽口水，觉得如果是那两个傻子估计就直接扑上去了。她尽量使自己的声音听上去阴冷一点，“你是谁？这是哪？”

谁知那女人一步一步靠近她，短裙下的大腿纤细而又充满肉感，那娇小的玉足踩在地板上，步步生姿，眉眼间是说不尽的魅惑。  
空气好像突然就变得湿润起来，姜杉的理智告诉她应该离她远点，但脚却一步也迈不出去。“该死…”她在心里暗骂自己，平日里又不是没见过美女…

只是眼前这个人…那柔软的体态刺激着她的视觉，牵动着她的神经，那对眉眼让她无法自拔地深陷其中。

浓郁的玫瑰花香味的信息素笼罩了她，欲望瞬间就冲散了理智，下身已经起了反应…  
“你叫什么？”  
“孙珍妮，记住我的名字。”  
“好…我，我叫姜杉…”

那玉手轻轻捏住她的下颚，便把自己送了上来。

“珍妮...唔...”舌尖小心翼翼地探入对方口中，随即被狠狠地缠住，姜杉没有丝毫反抗，任由孙珍妮带着她嬉戏，起舞。

手也试探着摸进了短裙中，入手却是一片湿滑，修长的手指像是一条鱼顺着水流来到了源头，轻轻地挤了进去。  
“嗯...姜杉...”随着唇齿的分离一条银丝拉扯开来，怀里的Omega似乎已经动情，娇媚地叫着她的名字，两只手环着她的脖颈，整个身体的重量都挂在了她身上。

姜杉一把抱起孙珍妮，把她就近放在了桌子上，有些粗暴地扯掉那薄薄的小内裤，迫不及待地把早已等候多时的大家伙掏了出来。

孙珍妮两手捧住Alpha过分细嫩的脸颊，羽毛般轻盈的吻落在了那挺拔的鼻梁上。

“真心急...”

——————

洪珮雲整个人都是懵的，这是哪？她这是在谁床上？

红色的纱帐挡住了外面的景象，空气中散发着一股淡淡的香气，洪珮雲起身撩开帐子，却被一个黑影扑回了床上。  
这啥情况？洪珮雲看着眼前穿着红装的女子，下意识地想用手推开她，却被反手握住，一股玫瑰花香味的信息素扑面而来，扰乱了她的神经。

她心里一紧，狠狠地咬了自己的舌尖一口，血腥味与疼痛勉强唤回了她的理智，一张脸阴沉了下来，她意识到自己可能是陷入了某种幻境...

果然是自己单身太久了吧，幻境里都给她整个这么诱人的Omega。

不过，她可是不那两个蠢弟弟，洪珮雲一个翻身，一只手掐住女人的脖子，“你是谁？”  
面纱下脸似乎没有一点变化，根本不受她的影响，反而一只魅若无骨的手顺着她的手臂爬上了她的胸口，“自然是你心里的那个人啊...”

洪珮雲刚想开口却发现自己动不了...她惊恐地看着缠在腰身上的蛇尾，心想袁一琦我对不起你，还真tm有美杜莎。

浓郁的花香侵袭而上。

那只手温柔地抚下她的眼皮，“一切交给我...”

——————  
孙珍妮戏谑地看着已经陷入了幻境的三人，觉得自己的幻术又长进了许多，她没想到还真有不怕死的敢来这送死呢。

赤脚踩在冰冷的地板上，走近三人的身边，细细端量着中间的姜杉，嗅着她身上淡淡的柠檬味。嗯…长得还能好看的嘛...

面前的人眼中没有聚焦，失神地看着前方，孙珍妮啧啧了一下，果然Alpha都是一堆只会发情的蠢蛋呢。  
不过...她打了个哈欠，虽然不知道这三个家伙是怎么找到这的，但她现在只想睡觉，就让她们在那站一晚再弄死扔出去吧。

转身想要回到卧室，恍惚之间一只手环住了她的腰。  
！？孙珍妮一惊，转头去看，却闯入了那如黑洞般深不见底的眼眸中。“怎么，撩拨完了就想走？”轻佻的语言在耳边响起，那人还哈了口气。

敏感的耳尖有些泛红，那柠檬味也变得浓郁起来，轻轻挑逗着她后颈的腺体，孙珍妮反身一只手抓向姜杉的脖子，却被另外一只手给抓住。

“小美人还挺凶的嘛...”一股麝香味从身旁爆发，孙珍妮不可抑制地腿软了，原本清冷的面容也逐渐染上一层桃红，显得秀色可餐。

后摆被撩起，一个硬物抵在了她背上，那沉重的呼吸声伴随着狠厉的血腥味，一下一下像是敲打在她心头，三种截然不同的信息素包围着她，Omega控制不住自己，玫瑰花香一下泄了出来，就像是催情剂一般，惹得三只野兽疯狂。

三人交换了一下眼神，都没有妥协的意思，随后达成了共识：一起上。

已经软掉的Omega被围在三人中间，默契地脱掉了孙珍妮原本就不多的衣裳，四个人的呼吸声交错在一起，就连空气中的气流都变得紊乱起来。

“不...不要...”Omega的声音软的像只猫儿一般，像是欲擒故纵，惹得三只更加兴奋。

“我操我不行了我要先来...”最先忍不住的是袁一琦，才分化不久的她对于这样的Omega根本没有任何抵抗力，她将孙珍妮放在地上，扶起小拐拐在那入口处磨蹭了几下就挺身进入了那已经湿润不堪的蜜穴中。  
“哈...好...好爽...”从未开发过的小穴无比紧致，褶皱的内壁吞咽着肉棒，穴口一张一合地咬着她，袁一琦一个顶身，就直接顶到了底，她提了提身，觉得自己有些丢人，刚刚差点爽的射了。

“不...啊...呜...”  
看着猴急的袁一琦，姜杉撇了撇嘴，俯身吻住了那樱桃小嘴，将孙珍妮的呜咽声全部吞入肚中，她不急不慌，细细品尝着这人口中的美好，就像是一个温柔的绅士，不过是一个披着绅士皮的野兽。  
“珍妮...”她可没忘记幻境中的“美好”，她一边享受着她的柔软，一边用一只手抓住了那只推搡着她的小手，把它往下身带，逼她握住那已经硬挺的肉棒。  
“啊...不准..放。”早已被情欲淹没的Omega听话地抓住那一只手都握不住的肉棒，慢慢的上下套弄着。

“靠你们两个家伙动作倒是挺快的。”嘴上抱怨着，但洪珮雲没有参与进去，而是坐在一旁观看这场“大戏”。感受到“观众”的注视，孙珍妮脸更红了，仅有的理智告诉她，三个Alpha可能会把她玩死...

口中的入侵者突然退出，那张冷峻的脸突然与她拉开距离，随后一只巨兽出现在了她面前。看着无动于衷的孙珍妮，姜杉不满地顶了顶她的脸蛋，嘴里是不耐烦的语气，“给我舔。”

尽管很害怕很不愿意，她还是一只手握住肉棒，然后小心翼翼地伸出舌头试探性地舔了一下...柔软的小舌从柱身滑过，又在前端舔了舔，姜杉兴奋地抖了抖，一只手抬起孙珍妮的头，将肉棒插入了她的口中。

“唔...”孙珍妮摇了摇头，想把嘴中的异物吐出来，但却被死死按住。尽管只进去了一部分柱身，但那温润的小嘴还是让姜杉舒服地直哼哼。

最先坚持不住的袁一琦，在毫无技巧的几十次横冲直撞后，很快忍不住了。“啊啊啊我不行了我要射了…”

被上下夹击的孙珍妮早就快不行了，在袁一琦的最后一次冲撞下，两人很快达到了高潮。

滚烫的精液涌进那狭窄的小穴，生殖腔口还未完全打开，只吸收了一小部分精液，白浊的浓液混着大量的爱液顺着两人的交合处缓缓流出，小穴一抽一抽的，像是在亲吻着肉棒。

袁一琦慢慢从里面退出，小一琦被折腾的有些累了，无力地耸拉着脑袋。

姜杉从孙珍妮口中退出，欣赏着她高潮的表情，那张脸早已红透了，Omega从未被这么对待过，眼泪不受控制地顺着眼眶落下，小嘴微微张开喘着气。

真是，让人很想欺负呢。

“老三你不太行呢，让大哥来教你该怎么伺候Omega。”洪珮雲笑着接过袁一琦的位置，其实下身已经难受的要死了。

两人合伙把孙珍妮抬起，让她跪在地上，坚硬的地板硌的她膝盖疼，但她无法反抗这两个Alpha。

“啊…”下身再次被粗暴地进入，要不是洪珮雲扶着她差点就摔下去了，刚刚高潮过的甬道再次被填满，一声闷哼从口中溢出，洪珮雲进去后就没有了太大的动作，而是细细地品尝这嫩穴的美妙。

“唔…动一动…难受…”下身的酥痒让孙珍妮忍不住扭动起腰肢，甚至主动开始前后摆动套弄着那肉棒，洪珮雲坏笑了一下，两只手揽住她的细腰，将分身缓缓抽出，然后又狠狠撞上去，却故意不加快速度。

“呜呜呜…”  
“别哭，求我，求我我就给你。”  
“呜…求…求你…”  
“求我什么？”  
“求你…”那羞人的话就挂在嘴边，却说不出来。  
下身突然被疯狂地冲撞，然后又突然慢了下来，这孙珍妮哪受得了，她哭着转过头用那双媚眼看着洪珮雲。

“别用你那可怜兮兮的眼神看我，只要你开口，我就给你，好不好？”诱骗小孩的口吻，洪珮雲故意避开Omega那灼热的目光，想要逼她开口。

“嗯…求…求求你…”  
“乖，求我什么？”  
“求…求你快一点…”  
洪珮雲加快了一点速度，果不其然身下这人抖的更厉害了，“要再快一点吗？”  
“嗯…”  
洪珮雲终于收起了玩弄的心思，对着那勾引她的小穴发起了强力的冲击，感受着那收缩的甬道带来的快感。

“嗯啊…好快…啊…哈…哈”孙珍妮忘情地呻吟着，那小巧娇媚的脸上带着绯红，眼里满是翻滚的浪潮…

姜杉咽了咽口水，再次扶起沾满津液的小姜杉，送入了孙珍妮口中。Omega配合的主动握住了肉棒，一点一点将它含入更深的地方，小舌在肉柱上打着转，牙齿也时不时磨到那巨根。

“哈…”姜杉爽的不行，她两只手扣住孙珍妮的头，开始自己动了起来，每一次，她都将肉棒插的更加深入。前端顶到了喉咙，孙珍妮忍不住想干呕，但却吐不出口中的巨兽，她两只手扒在姜杉腿上，不断调整自己的角度好让肉棒更好地进来。

有些惊讶与孙珍妮的主动配合，姜杉更加的肆无忌惮，不顾孙珍妮的反抗，有几次甚至插到了根部。

前后夹击，孙珍妮很快就再次泄了身，但两个人都没有停下的意思，洪珮雲耐心地等待她高潮过去，随后又开始猛烈的抽动，肉体相撞的拍击声回荡在空旷的大厅中。

袁一琦早已在一旁看的目瞪口呆，这么刺激的活春宫，她还是第一次见，不过没想到两个大哥这么厉害。香艳的场景刺激着她的神经，身下的小一琦很快又再次挺立了起来。

很快三人达到了高潮，姜杉在孙珍妮口中释放了自己，浓稠的白液尽数灌进了她口中，孙珍妮想要吐出来，却被姜杉钳住了牙关。

“吞下去。”姜杉冷冷的命令到。

她只好照做，不太情愿的把那满嘴的液体一点一点地给吞咽下去。

洪珮雲在几次猛烈的抽插过后死死地顶住那已经半开的生殖腔口，将自己的精华灌了进去。孙珍妮腿已经彻底软了，下体的快感冲击着她的神经，让她几乎无法思考。洪珮雲扯出了性器，看着那蜜穴微微张着，不停地吐着浑浊的液体，如同神秘的水帘洞一般，无声地邀请人一探究竟。

很快，又一只巨兽顶在了那里，孙珍妮觉得下面已经要坏掉了，开口求饶，“哈呜...不要了，求求你们...我要坏掉了...”

然而三只被欲望取代了理智的野兽怎么会听她的话呢？姜杉抱起孙珍妮，让她趴在自己身上，小姜杉仍然挺立，在洞口处反复摩擦，那蜜液不要钱的往下流，打湿了分身。  
“你看，下面的小嘴可不是这么说的呢。”

然后转头看向另外两人，笑容间充满了恶意，“来玩个刺激的？”

孙珍妮还没明白姜杉的意思，就感觉到后庭一凉，一根手指在那里打转，然后慢慢地挤了进来，这突如其来的怪异感让她一阵战栗，似乎明白了什么。  
“不，不要，那里不...唔...”话还没说话，嘴里就被迫吞入了一根巨物，她摇着头，想把那玩意儿吐出来，却被洪珮雲抓着脑袋，无法反抗。

她尝到了自己的味道，那肉棒上还沾着精液和爱液，浓烈的气味惹得她想吐，而且那肉棒无比粗暴，没有一点点前戏，就直接整根都顶了进来，洪珮雲舒服地眯起眼，再一次开始了动作，每一次都狠狠地顶入深处，连一点调整的时间都不给她，孙珍妮皱着眉头，连着一张小脸都快要皱成了一团。

忽然，后庭处的手指退了出去，取而代之的是一个异物顶住了哪里，头部慢慢地顶开了那娇嫩的菊口。那糟糕  
的扩张感让她忍不住抓紧了眼前的人，手指深深地嵌入了洪珮雲的大腿肉中，她感到口里的硕根打了个颤。  
洪珮雲倒吸一口凉气，瞪了眼一脸兴奋的袁一琦，却没有阻止孙珍妮，某种情况来说，疼痛更加刺激了她，让她更加性奋。

不知道那两个人是不是约好了一般，两根肉棒同时挺进了小穴和后庭，快感混着着痛苦让她几乎要发疯，小巧的脚趾无力地蜷缩起来，眼中满是迷离…

——————

这是一场淫乱的狂欢，孙珍妮从未想过自己有一天会被活生生操晕，然后又被活生生操醒，三只野兽就像是不知疲惫一般，等她好不容易适应了一点，很快又会被换成另一种姿势狠狠地操弄。

再一次醒来，姜杉俊美的脸庞印入眼帘，可是身上黏糊糊的感觉很糟糕，随处可见的浑浊的白液，全身像是被碾过，孙珍妮只觉着连抬手都无比费力，她动了动，小穴和后庭便传来一阵异感…她们怎么不拔出去？！

“唔…不要走…”袁一琦有些沙哑的嗓音响起，贴上了孙珍妮的后背，把她吓了一跳。

后庭里半软半硬的肉棒随着袁一琦的动作又深了一点，孙珍妮差点叫出声。

“醒了？”

孙珍妮转头，发现洪珮雲正用着戏谑的眼神看着她。

“怎么样，我们三个的服侍，您可还满意？”

“你！你们到底是怎么破解我的幻术的！？”她想不通练习了十余年的她引以为傲的幻术会被这三个看起来无比年轻的Alpha轻易破解。

“嗯...这个你不用知晓，不过，难道你现在不应该担心一下你现在的处境吗？”  
洪珮雲一把拉起孙珍妮，不顾她的惊呼，将人抱进了浴室。

“你这古堡还挺大的，就连浴室都都这么宽阔，你一个人住不寂寞吗？”

“关你什么事！”孙珍妮恨不得现在就掐死这个人然后顺带把里面那两个一起弄死，她们三个怎么敢？

“脾气还挺大，别生气了，我给你道歉，我们三个也没想到会弄成这样。”虽然说是道歉，语气里却一点都没有道歉的意思，反而还有点欠揍。

“...放我下来！”她现在被人抱着就感觉心里发毛，不料洪珮雲却听话地把她放下，脚接触到地面的一瞬间腿却像是肌无力一般软绵绵地直直向着地上跪去。

“别逞强了，黏糊糊地不舒服吧，浴室里有温水，洗个澡？”

温热舒适的水接触到皮肤的一瞬间，孙珍妮感觉整个人都舒服了不少，脑子再次开始运转起来。

对，怎么把这三个Alpha弄死。

娇小的Omega乖巧地坐在浴缸里一动不动，墨发自然地垂在背脊上，隐隐约约露出的背脊上却布满了暧昧的红痕。洪珮雲紧紧地盯着背对着她的孙珍妮，心里暗骂了一句妖精，腿间的坚挺又悄悄抬起头来。

“嗯？你怎么进来了？滚出去！”孙珍妮有些惊恐地看着缓缓入水的Alpha，她可没有错过那腿间的风采，她努力忍住来自Alpha的压迫，提高声线对着洪珮雲怒吼。

将omega逼至角落，看着孙珍妮一双美目中满是愤怒与害怕，洪珮雲一只手轻易地压制住了挣扎的小美人，另一只手则是向着下方潜去。

“啧，被操的合不上了？”说着，三根手指直直地捅了进去。

红霞再度爬上脸庞，孙珍妮又羞又气，可下身再度传来的快感让她连一点反抗的力气都生不起来，只得无助地勾住洪珮雲得脖子来避免自己滑到水里。

“啊...你慢一点嗯...”

“这就受不了了？那这样呢？”

手指从身体里退出，代替的是一个滚烫的硬物顶上了那里，洪珮雲忍着冲动坏心眼地在那穴口乱蹭。

“你...呜...你怎么这样？”孙珍妮真的要气哭了，这个人之前也是，总是逼着她说些羞人的话，不然就弄的她难受。

好像要把小美人弄哭了，洪珮雲总算是有了些愧疚感，不再为难孙珍妮，挺身进入那内里仍然紧致的小穴里，把她再度拉进了欲望的深渊。

END


End file.
